Owl Post
by ewoodrp
Summary: Short story about life in hogwarts. No canon characters incorporated yet. We'll see where it goes?


Amala watched silently as her sister walked up to the sorting hat. She was worried. They said siblings normally ended up in the same house (just look at the Weasley family) but she and her sister were so different. In fact when the name Maya Narine was called out only a few people made the connection of their shared last name. They just looked so different everyone else hadn't even begun to suspect.

Maya moved towards the sorting hat quickly, her long legs carrying the thin but tall frame. Her curly hair bounced with every step. The younger sister hated her hair and although Amala thought it was beautiful, she agreed that it was not something she would wish on herself. Watching daily as Maya went through the pain of combing her hair and the endless trials of hair product in hopes one would make it manageable had quickly dispelled any jealousy Amala felt due to her own long but very straight hair.

But the sorting hat was so large it almost covered all of that endless curly hair as it rested on her head. Amala knew under that stoic demeanor Maya was shaking and Amala could not help but feel nervous too. Please let them be in the same house she prayed under her breath.

But it only took 15 seconds before the Sorting Hat sang out triumphantly, "Slytherin!"

Amala let out a sigh of relief. She unclenched a jaw that had begun to grow sore and unfurled her fist clutching at the robes. Maya revealed a small smile as she walked over to her sister's table. But they never so much as made eye contact. It was important to keep their lives separate, they both understood that.

But when Maya received a letter a few nights later she knew she'd have to hand deliver it. So she snuck up to the first years dorm and knocked twice very slowly on the second door. It opened slowly and the sly face of her younger sister emerged. They snuck down to the common room, never exchanging words merely glances. But it was occupied by some large older students playing a rather violent card game.

So they snuck out of the common room and settled down on a stairwell that lead up to the astronomy tower. And they talked, for a long time, about a lot of things. Well, in reality it was mostly Maya doing the talking. Every now in then Amala would insert a "uhuh" or ask a pointed question which was usually ignored. But they had a lot to catch up on. Apparently Maya had made a few friends and was becoming comfortable with her classes. No one had been mean to her but she was very annoyed at one of the girls who got jealous so easily and she thought Ms. McGonagall was horrid.

"She is so crotchety that old woman. And she obviously does not like Slytherins. I can't stand her long lectures about moral rectitude. We get it cheating is bad, tell that to your Gryffindor's." Maya complained.

Amala only smiled. She secretly liked McGonagall. She was tough but generally fair and had helped Amala out a few times when she had trouble with transfiguration. But as usual she and Maya disagreed so she didn't mention it.

But all the while Maya had been talking, Amala had slowly been positioning herself on top of Maya. She was now draped over her entirely, her legs dangling down the steps as her body slighty crushed Maya's. No easy feat, but Maya did not complain, only to shift her weight a few times and because they were similar in size despite the age difference, they fit together fairly nicely.

When Amala was finally in position she pulled out the letter. Maya's face became harder as she began to read it and Amala pretended to relax into a sleep like state, but made sure she covered Maya, surrounding her with her body.

After a long period of silence mixed with derisive snorts and huffs from Maya as she read, she folded up the letter.

"Same bull crap as always."

"Yep" Amala agreed.

But they stayed like that for a few more minutes. Amala trying to crush all the unhappiness out of Maya's body as Maya analyzed every detail of the letter.

But eventually they returned to their rooms. Neither to a very fitful sleep

Amala's mom had always questioned why Amala was in in Slytherin. "You were such a kind child, I can't imagine that hat saw a spot of evil in you." She would complain.

Amala was used to it and only rolled her eyes. "Slytherins aren't evil mom, they're clever and ambitious. Aren't you always telling me I need to hurry up and get a high paying job? Besides, you married a Slytherin and you always said I got my personality from him."

Mother sighed. "Well yes but what happened to my sweet little Amala who would do whatever I said ( and always agreed with me)."

Amala only groaned.

Maya, never one to miss a chance to speak, piped up.

"Yeah mom, you can't bemoan my house. It's two against one now."

"It's not fair." Mother pretended to pout.

"Anyways mom, Amala only got into Slytherin because she got in a fight with the sorting hat."

Amala's head shot up from the paper she was examining. "Who told you that?!" she glared at Maya.

"Young lady! You did what?!"

Amala couldn't look at her mother, "It's not true." She mumbled.

"It is too. The sorting hat told me. He thought you were funny." Maya giggled wickedly.

Amala lept up and made towards the younger sister who squeaked before fleeing with Amala in pursuit.

But Amala was stopped before she could reach her.

"Amala." The stern voice was out, "Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you get in a fight with the sorting hat?"

"I don't remember mom. That was 3 years ago. I was a scared crybaby first year, who cares."

After a few more sharp questions which Amala deftly deflected the subject was dropped.

Amala crept up to her room to pull out a book, but she couldn't help but think back to the sorting hat day.

She had been nervous, that was for sure. Quaking in her boots all right. If someone had handed her a glass of water she probably would have shaken all the water out of the glass by the time the sorting was over.

So when her name was called all she wanted was to go and sit down at a table and disappear into the crowd.

"Pick a house, any house really, just get this over with please." She remembered thinking.

And then her eyes went wide with shock when a voice in her mind answered.

"hmmmm really? No preference? How do you feel about Hufflepuff then?"

It took her awhile to sort through her thoughts before she came to one that answered the question.

"Well, maybe not hufflepuff…"

The sorting hat laughed inside her head

"Ha! I thought so. A bit too much pride in this one."

Amala became a bit surly at the insult. Her face pulled down into a tight frown.

"Well much too prideful for Hufflepuff I can see, and not exactly the bravest of children are you?"

Amala snorted in anger. "Was this an insulting hat or a sorting hat?" She wondered derisively.

"Definitely smart enough for Ravenclaw, but you don't actually enjoy classes that much do you?"

"Well the classes aren't exactly full of geniuses." Amala thought privately

"Sarcastic too."

Amala was getting angrier and more nervous. She didn't like having somebody else in her head. Especially not someone who seemed to feed off her every weakness. She was ready to cry angry tears but she held it back for the sake of the audience and instead whispered through gritted teeth.

"Just make up your damn mind. Can't you do your only job you dusty old hat?"

"Yes, you have the pride, sarcastic remarks, ambition and secrets fit for only one house."

"Slytherin!" A booming voice yelled out to the crowd.

Amala pulled the hat off as quickly as she could and she could have sworn in winked at her as she handed it to McGonnagal.


End file.
